Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may include a drum defining a treating chamber for receiving and treating a laundry load according to a cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may include a phase during which the liquid may be removed from the laundry load, an example of which is an extraction phase where a drum holding the laundry rotates at speeds high enough to impart a sufficient centrifugal force on the laundry load to remove the liquid.
During the extraction phase, the laundry load is satellized by centrifugal force and rotates with the drum and exerts a force on the drum. If a sufficiently large force is exerted on the drum, a large enough hoop stress may be created on the drum and the drum may be damaged. A current solution to ensure a large enough hoop stress is not encountered is to set a maximum rotational speed that is set based on a maximum laundry load condition, not the actual laundry load condition.